A Hero Of A Different Kind
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall Knight life is a living hell, abuse and beaten by his father,starved,and daily harassed,but something changes when he gets noticed by Carlos Garcia,the boy that everyone terrified of. Slash. Kenlos Logan/OC
1. Didnt Make It

**My first Kenlos story, Rhett9 must be so proud.**

**This is dedicated to Joseph (Rhett9),Sue (BreakFree) and Abi (shogoki17) MY heroes,who saved me from my own hell, who have never let me think low of myself, and have saved my life.  
**

**In this story I'm kind of like Kendall, weak, in need, not able to take care of themselves, someone who just wants love,and needs someone to save them. Someone who's considered suicide probably every night of there life's,and have been standing on the edge of that cliff,right before someone pulled them back.  
**

**In this story, Carlos is Kendall's savor, but mine will always be them.  
**

* * *

January 1996 in Minnesota was a freezing winter. One of the worse ones that Minnesota had had in a long while.

And there Winters were terrible.

That night, a horrible blizzard had started,and also on that night, was the night that Elizabeth Knight water broke.

Jacob Knight had brought the love of his life to the hospital, they had been married since the summer after there last high school year, they had been high school sweethearts.

Two years after there marriage, they were both now just nineteen when Lizzie had discovered that she was pregnant, both had been had been very happy, they knew it would have to be hard, but that was expected,yet at the same time,they were okay with it,they were exited to have a baby together.

The first eight months flew by surprisingly well,and very easy,and it was only in her last month of pregnancy when Lizzie and Jacob were told that there baby very sick,and he might not live threw the birth.

They had both been heartbroken of course, but they refused to give up, this was there baby,and he was going to live,and if he did die, they would have tried there best.

But when that winter night came around,the baby didn't die, he had a weak heart,and he had very sick lungs,so he had to be in the hospital for two extra weeks. He was a real runt,that's was what they called him. Puny and weak.

But Lizzie didn't make it, she died giving birth to her baby, which she would have given her life for,and in the end,she had.

Jacob was heartbroken. More than he ever had been in his entire life.

His wife was dead,and it was all the babies fault.

Jacob blamed Kendall Knight, his sick and innocent new born son.

He hated him...

He hated Kendall...

For taking away the single thing he had loved more than anything else in the world. He had been prepared to love Kendall too,to make Lizzie and Kendall his whole entire world,but now he couldn't.

Because Lizzie was gone,

...and to him,it was all Kendall's fault.

* * *

"LET ME GO!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!"

Jacob Knight grabbed his son by his pale,small wrist, jerking the small boy closer to him before delivering a rough smack across the little blondes face.

"DADDY STOP!"

Jacob punched the smaller male right in the gut,the blonde gasping loudly as he fell to floor at his fathers boot covered feet, the top of the mans boots at once connecting with Kendall's body.

In the ribs, the burning pain ached around the sensitive bones like a knife, his stomach, he felt like someone had kicked right threw it, not only was it empty to no end,it was bruised and abused from his father who was kicking him.

A strong foot stepped down on his wind pipe, making him chock,clawing at his fathers foot as he tried to breath, not a ounce of air able to get to his already small and weak lungs, Kendall had been born with intense asthma,and numerous problems with his lungs and his heart.

Jacob broke his hold as soon as Kendall began to see white,the blonde sobbing as he sucked in a deep breath of air as fast and hard as he could.

"You disgusting faggot." Jacob sneered,

The worn out hunting boots lifted up once again stomping into Kendall pale back, Kendall screamed, the bottom of the mans boots digging into his skin and wrenching up his skin, blood seeping quickly threw the blondes white shirt.

"Dirty blood. Bitch blood."

Jacob kicked Kendall in the face, the blonde sobbing and crawling away from his father as fast as he could, Jacob stomped after him, kicking him every time he whimpered from the pain in his knees, taunting him, teasing him, until Kendall got to the stairs leading to the first floor,

Jacob kicked Kendall right down them, laughing every time the blondes screamed in pain, the hard wood stairs left him with bruises all over, it crushed his ribs ever more, made his weak heart thump to fast, it could hardly handle it,and blood gushed from his back,blood painting the steps here and there.

Kendall fell into a pool of his own blood at the bottom of the stairs, older cuts having been torn open once again, bruises replicating over each other, cuts becoming bloody and fleshie.

"Clean this up,you disgusting brat."

And then Jacob walked away,slamming his door right behind him.

Kendall sobbed,he couldn't move a single limb, he sucked in some deep breaths, waiting a moment before slowly forcing himself into a position so he was on his hands and knees.

Kendall slowly crawled to the bathroom on the first floor, his knees cracking before him, blood seeping threw the knees of his sweatpants, his palms were sweaty and scratched, they stung horribly,and it only became worse when they were rubbed against the carpet.

The blonde barely made it to the bathroom, he pushed the door open, grabbing a towel and pressed it into his back to soak up the blood.

He would clean up later.

Then the pain finally fainted, into the blackness and numbness that was sleep.

* * *

**So,just wanted to give a little bit of background, you'll meet Carlos in the next chapter.  
**

**I choose the name Jacob,because it was the name of the guy broke my heart when I was so innocently in love with him. You'll run into people in here,with the names of the people who have broke me down and screwed me over and over again in life.  
**

**So,hope you all enjoyed this. And tell me what you thought?  
**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


	2. No Right Answer To A Question

**So**** this is the cha**pter two to A Hero Of A Different Kind. I'm really happy about the response that I got last chapter,it was frigging awesome. I REALLY appreciate it guys. So in this chapter you pretty much see Kendall's every day life,and then see some things about Carlos,and 'Sogan' yes Sogan, me and Logie's couple name,lol. I've decided since Kendall has Carlos,I should get Logan, because well I love him sooo

**Also,my real last and middle name isn't Angel and Kassidy,but I didn't think it smart to use my real full name.  
**

* * *

Kendall winced as he limped into school,but he couldn't concentrate on that,he was to busy staring down at the book in his hands, he had a important English exam in six hours and he hadn't been able to study all last night or the days before,his father wouldn't let him.**  
**

He said Kendall needed to pay more attention to math and science,because if he wanted to stop being a useless bitch,those two subjects were the only ones that would get him there,and English wouldn't help at all.

English was for stupid people,apparently.

Kendall clumsily walked over to his locker, opening it up and stuffing all his math and science books in there and taking all his English text books,reading books,and chapter reviews out,and stuffing half in his bag and the other he held in his arms.

The blondes looked up at the clock on the wall patiently, he still had a good forty minutes before home room.

"Hi Kendall!"

Kendall jumped at the high pitched voice that rang threw the hallway at him, the hallway was empty so the blonde could easily spot out the little black haired girl that ran over to him.

Sarah Angel Kassidy. A beautiful name that Kendall had always thought was pretty,but the shorter girl always seemed to be annoyed with.

Sarah was apparently a natural brunette but had dyed her hair in freshman year, Kendall liked her hair, it was really curly,no one else had curls exactly like she did,her hair was shiny and bounced whenever she moved, she had light brown eyes which sometimes had flickers of gold in them,she was a few inched shorter then Kendall was,falling at 5'2,she was sort of chunky but in a way that Kendall thought was pretty,but she was always calling herself fat,but her boyfriend didn't seem to like that, Kendall had seen her raven haired boyfriend scold her a million times for it. Her skin was pale but with a slight olive tone mixed in, she wore light make up and her hair was done around her shoulders like it always was.

Sarah was Kendall's Biology partner,and his only sort of friend, they talked to each other,and Sarah seemed to like him a lot,but they had never really done any 'friend' things,maybe it was because Sarah could tell he needed space? Or maybe she just pitied him?

Kendall wasn't sure.

"Hi Sarah." He said slowly.

"Are you ready for our Biology test today?"

"We have a Biology test?" Kendall squeaked.

"I had a feeling you would forget sooo," The shorter teen drew a few pieces of paper from out of no where,handing them over to Kendall. "Notes. I kinda simplified it all so you can study it all by fourth period." Sarah smiled at him brightly.

"SARAH!"

The girl turned to see a boy standing at the end of the hallway, he wore dark jeans, a white V-neck,and light gray jean jackets and a black bandanna wrapped around his head.

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!" Sarah screeched back at him,before looking at Kendall, "Oh how I love that man,I'll see you later Kendall."

Then she pranced down the hallway,punching Logan before running down another hall away from him.

Yup,she was crazy.

But she sure was entertaining.

She helped Kendall get his mind off of things.

At least for a little while.

* * *

Biology went by horribly, Sarah's notes had been good,but for some reason he couldn't concentrate on anything,not even the simple questions in front of him, he knew he would regret it later on, his father would surely punish him for being a disgusting worthless brat.

* * *

Kendall's sneakers squeaked as he ran down the hallway as fast as he could,he was almost late for English class,and as soon as the bell rang that classroom door was closed,and it wouldn't open again til the end of that period.

Kendall almost ran into the wall a few times, his back was hurting from the beating he had taken from his father the night before, his ankles burned from tripping so many times while he had tried to get away from that beast.

Luckily for him, the door was still open and he jumped right into the room as soon as the bell rang, he almost tripped several times as he finally got to his desk, ignoring the soft glare his favorite teacher was giving him.

Halfway threw the test, the door slammed open, Kendall nearly jumped out of his seat in fear and a few people laughed when he did so, he looked up as the boy walked into the room.

Carlos Garcia.

Carlos Garcia was the guy that everyone was fucking terrified of, even the teachers were scared shit less by him,he made grown man tremble in there seats,and made people cry with fear with a look.

Kendall trembled a little as he stomped in, there teacher not saying a word as Carlos took a seat in a random desk that he had thrown a kid out of.

Carlos threw his legs up on the desk, resting his hands behind his head,sneering.

"What the fuck you looking at,bitch?" The Latino snapped at a girl with reddish brown hair.

Her names was Lindsey Conner,and Kendall couldn't help but take pleasure from the way she jumped and trembled with fear from the look Carlos was giving her.

Kendall had always hated Lindsey Conner. She was one hundred percent whore and bitch,and she had been pissing off and making Kendall miserable since freshman year.

Lindsey twirled a piece of hair between her fingers before sucking in a deep breath and saying with fake courage,

"How come you never called me?"

Carlos didn't say anything for a moment,and Lindsey looked pleased as if she had won something before Carlos opened his mouth and started laughing his ass off.

"You actually thought I would call you? As _if,_bitch." Carlos snorted.

Lindsey's overly glossed lips started to tremble but all Carlos did was laugh.

"Your nothing but a fucking _hoe._ And your not even that good looking,you _skank."_

Kendall actually felt bad, he couldn't help it,this was the girl who had pretty much ruined his every chance at finding someone to love,she had harassed him,made him cry,but still has he saw the tears fill up her eyes,he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

He knew what it felt like to get used.

Lindsey burst into tears and ran right out of the room, Carlos smirked widely.

Okay...maybe he didn't feel that bad.

Or did he?

Um...

Maybe that wasn't a good question to answer.

* * *

**omg! This was terrible...dont even pay attention to it...PRETEND IT WASNT HERE!**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


	3. I Bet You Wont

**So guess who's obsessed with their new story! I AM! So,thanks for the reviews last chapter everyone,I really appreciated them. Also,"Lindsey Conner" really is a girl in my class who pisses me off and makes my life hell,and is a total stuck up whore,and her name really is Lindsey,sooo lol  
**

* * *

"I cant believe you made her _cry, _Carlos."

Carlos looked over to his right to see Sarah giving him a stern glare. Her brown eyes were narrowed into golden brown slits and she looked ready to scold him to the end of time. If anyone else had talked to him that way,he would have had there head slammed to the ground in a minute. But not Sarah. Sarah was like his little sister. But only she could get away with stuff like that. James and Logan wouldn't even try to get away with it.

"The bitch was asking for it." Carlos said, it appeared to Sarah that Carlos must have thought that that explained everything and he was now off the hook.

Boy was he wrong.

"And how is that,Carlos? Because she spoke to you after you fucked her?"

"Yeah,pretty much. Bitches should know why I want them." Carlos said coldly. He grabbed a orange off of Sarah's tray but she slapped his hand and made him drop it back into place.

"Don't touch my orange. You have to start being nicer to people,Carlos."

"I'm a gang leader. I'm not nice. I make money. Sell drugs. Threaten people. That's what I do. That's what gang leaders do. We dont go skipping around handing out candy and keeping whore's around forever. I fuck any bitch I want,and I shoot at people who piss me off."

"I piss you off and you dont shot me." Sarah pointed out.

"That's because your like my little sister,and Logan would kill me before I could put my gun down." Carlos said with a smirk. Logan nodded in agreement and wrapped a arm around his girlfriends shoulders,kissing the short girls forehead.

"Aw Logiebear." Sarah cooed.

"Don't get cutesy with me." Logan warned her.

"Aw,but you like getting cutesy when we're all by ourselves Logie." Sarah teased him, tugging at the back of his black bandana playfully.

"And you like to get kinky when we're by ourselves Sarie." Was Logan's come back. Sarah glared at him and swatted at his chest roughly.

"You're never having sex with me again,Mitchell." She glared.

"Psh please, you wont last a day." Carlos snickered.

Sarah glared at him, her brown eyes turning into bright slits of hatred, Logan flinched in terror at the very look. Once his girlfriend narrowed her eyes,and got _that _look, you were dead...or very well harmed. Logan had gotten that look several times in his and Sarah's relationship and he regretted it every time...as much as he loved her...she was one scary bitch when she was pissed off. Like that time that Logan had accidentally been flirting with Amanda Marks...or when he had made fun of her for being short...or that time when he had used her head as a elbow rest...

She was sensitive about her height...lets leave it at that.

Carlos glared right back at her. Giving her that glare that made grown men cry in fear. But Sarah's glare was just as taunting as his,something Logan was proud off. His little Sarah was a tough girl. Even if she was like, five two and had that signature shy smile that made Logan love her in the first place.

"Bet I will." She told Carlos.

"Bet you wont." Carlos replied.

Logan laughed and looked at James who had been watching the whole encounter without a word, they smirked at one another hugely.

"My money's on Carlos." Logan said at once.

"Prepare to lose money then,Mitchell!" His girlfriend said,punching him.

* * *

Kendall's was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria watching his only sort of friend punch her boyfriend in the arm. Sometimes he wished he could be like that.

So normal. He wished he could have close friend. Laugh with people. Smile with people. When was the last time he smiled? A _real, true _smile? He couldn't really remember.

Sure he smiled. But it was always fake. He smiled for his father when he brought his drunken friends over. He smiled for his teachers. He smiled for Sarah. But it was forced. He did it _for _them,not _because _of them.

That was what he wanted most in life. For someone to make him smile. For someone to actually give a fuck about him. That was what he wanted in life.

But he would never get it. He didn't deserve it. Or at least that was what he thought. Who would ever love him? He was unlovable. Useless. Worthless. He felt bad for anyone who had to deal with him.

* * *

**Okay...so I just realized how much this sucked. Ignore it. It was awful...I'm gonna go hide under a rock. Goodbye.**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


	4. Worthless

**Sorry that its been a while everyone, I had a minor set back but guess what! I'm free from school so I'll try to update more!  
**

* * *

Kendall was sitting in the corner of his bedroom forcing down the loaf of bread that his father had randomly brought home and had thrown down onto the table, the blonde had smelled, literally smelled and tied up plastic covered loaf of bread, that's how hungry he was he sipped some water from the faucet, it was a tasteless mixture but at least it filled his belly, he was about five pieces in when he heard footsteps so he stuffed the bread and the glass under his bed pulling his blanket over his head to pretend like he was sleeping.

He heard his door open and he clamped his eyes shut tighter hoping that for the love of god that his father wouldn't choose this time to beat him, he was so sore, so hungry, he couldn't handle it now, he would..he would simply break.

Thankfully his father left and a moment later Kendall heard the front door slam close, Kendall's breath hitched as he got down on his knees stuffing a piece into his mouth as he whimpered around it.

Food. Yes Food. He missed it so much. He was so hungry. He was always hungry. Always starving. He cried happily as the bread filled up his belly, god..he wished he had something to go with it.

Anything.

But no.

He was being selfish.

This was enough.

It had to be enough.

This was a reward in itself and he should know that.

He _did _know that. He just wished it didn't have to be that away. He wished he had all the food he saw other kids eating at school. In dinner windows when he walked home from school. Sometimes, Miss Jennifer the lunch lady would give him the left over food. Sometimes. When there was some. Kendall liked Miss Jennifer, she was no older then twenty, working there part time as she was in college. She had straight, chest length blonde hair and bright, kind eyes that made him smile. Smile a bit. Smile maybe just a real smile. If only for a moment.

But he didn't talk to her. No. He couldn't do it. He would just go to somewhere worse if someone found out about what his father did to him. Or at least that was what his father told him.

To keep him from going lose.

And he knew that, somewhere truly deep down he knew that it was a lie. But he was scared. And weak. To weak to fight. He needed someone to fight for him. But no one ever would. No one would want too.

He wasn't worth it.

He deserved no one.

Anyone was to good for him.

He was useless.

Worthless.

Ugly.

Disgusting.

Easily forgotten.

Replaceable.

No one cared.

No one ever would.

* * *

Kendall was sitting with a frown in his Biology class the next day, looking around for Sarah because as usual he forgot to study for that class and he was hoping for her to bail him out with some notes, but he was brought out of this thoughts when someone laid there fists down onto his desk.

He looked up fearfully to met the burning eyes of Logan Mitchell, the boy shrunk down in his seat.

"Sarah isn't coming in today,"he said, there was no emotion in his voice except the warmness that had first rang in his voice when he said his girlfriends name, he took some slightly crumbed papers out of his shirt and placed it onto his desk, "She told me to give you these." and then he left as fast as possible.

That was rather odd to tell the truth. The bad boy had never approached him before ever. Even when Sarah was around he would walk away while his girlfriend talked to the blonde, only returning about five minutes telling the girl it was time to leave. His eye twitching when she kissed his cheek softly as she grabbed her boyfriends hand and dragged her away.

He was a bit weird that Logan Mitchell. Okay. He was a...er..well no he wasn't exactly okay. He was a fucking gang member after all, he killed and beat people up for a living. Sold drugs. Did Garcia's dirty work. No...No. Garcia was blood thirty and loved a good fight. He often came to school with a numerous amount of scratched and bruises.

* * *

He failed, goddammit his dad was gonna kill him, he was to scared to go home right away so he hung around the hallways, but that was an equally bad idea. As he was walking he ran straight into Dak Zevon one of the biggest assholes in the entire world.

"Were do you think your going wimp?" Dak said.

Kendall flinched away from the boy, innocent eyes wide as he backed up until his back hit the lockers behind him.

"N-no where." Kendall stuttered.

Dak backed him up against the lockers, and put his hands on either side of Kendall's head, leaning slowly towards him. He leaned forward so his lips were brushing against Kendall's lips lightly, Kendall winced and tried to back away from him.

"You gonna be a good little slut for me,Knight?" Dak asked.

"Dak...please...dont." Kendall whispered.

"Shut up."

"Dak...we..we used to be friends...r-remember? B-best friends. Please dont do it Dakie..please.." Kendall was silenced with a slap across his face, he didn't flinch. He was used to the pain. It didn't effect him pain wise. But emotionally he crumbled...

"What the hell are you doing Zevon?"

* * *

**Yes...I just cliffhangered you! CUE THE EVIL LAUGHTER! Jesus its been so long since I've updated,hasnt it? I'm trying to get around to all of my stories.**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


End file.
